


heaven is in between your legs

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Sehun had a one-night stand with a man so beautiful he could pass as an angel. The next day, he goes to church with his cousin, Jongin and there, he sees the man that he fucked last night. It's the new priest in town, Father Lu.





	heaven is in between your legs

**Author's Note:**

> my description sucks but anyway you get the gist that this is a church sex fic.
> 
>  
> 
> i would have added more warnings and tags but that would spoil everything so if you're uncomfortable with anything regarding church sex or religion in general, take the exit sis, it's for the sakes of both of us.
> 
>  
> 
> and lastly but most importantly,
> 
>  
> 
> keep your expectations low.

Sehun can’t seem to forget the face of the man that he fucked last night. The man was beautiful, unbelievably beautiful, ethereal even, just like an angel and Sehun was pretty sure he had never seen that man somewhere in town. He knows because if he had seen that pretty face somewhere, he would never be able to forget the man easily. Not to mention that the town isn’t even that big. 

Last night was by far, the greatest sex that Sehun has ever had. He can still remember vividly the tight and warm walls that were clenching on his dick unforgivably. He remembers every detail and he’s addicted. He’s addicted to a nameless man that he had only met once. He sighs, silently cursing himself for being stupid and didn’t ask for the man’s phone number. They were both so horny. They fucked, released their loads and then went their separate ways. 

 

 

 

 

Now, for some inexplicable reason, Sehun is in church. He was dragged by his cousin; Jongin who is a devoted Christian. Yes, despite being gay. Apparently, his boyfriend; Baekhyun went back to his hometown so Jongin had no one else to accompany him aside from Sehun. Sehun rejected at first of course and he told Jongin to just go and pray alone but Jongin is a persistent person and what he wants, he will get it for sure. 

Sehun isn’t an atheist per se. He is more of an agnostic theist. Meaning that for him, the existence of God is unknowable or unknown and he doesn’t really commit himself to believing in either the existence or nonexistence of God. Faith and knowledge are two different things but when he tries to explain this to people, all he gets are confused looks. Oh, how he wishes that people can understand his views but anyway.

There are a lot of churchgoers today. Sehun scoffs, thinking about how most of them are probably bigots. Finally, the church sermon is going to start. Lazily leaning on the pew, Sehun brings his attention to the priest that’s about to start preaching. However, what he sees surprises him greatly. 

“Good morning” the priest says to all of the churchgoers, his beautiful voice resonates, there’s an angelic smile on his face and Sehun is left awestruck. It’s the man from last night. The man that he fucked. The best fuck he has ever had. The man who had his mouth wrapped around his cock last night is preaching sermon in front and Sehun doesn’t quite know whether he should be impressed or freaked out by this. 

“What the actual fuck....” he whispers to himself that causes Jongin to hiss besides him. 

“Be quiet. Father Lu is preaching in front, have the courtesy to be silent” he says. 

“Father Lu?”

“Yeah. Father Lu. Lu Han” Jongin answers, clearly uninterested. Honestly, he would really appreciate it if Sehun just be silent and not talk anymore. He wants to listen to the priest. 

“He’s a priest? How come it’s my first time seeing him?”

“You don’t really go to church that often, you know”

“Well yeah but I know all the priests. This town isn’t that big. I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen him before”

“He’s the newest priest. Transferred here since like a month ago?” Jongin explains.

“How old is he?”

“He’s young. 28” 

Sehun nods. Lu Han is 4 years older than him. He finds it’s quite funny that Lu Han looks like a teenager despite being older than him. He brings his attention back to the pretty priest in front and his lips curl upwards. This is gonna be interesting, he thinks to himself. 

As Lu Han stands in front of the church, his arms poised as he eloquently speaks the word of God to the congregation before him. Sehun has to struggle, battling with himself because fuck, Lu Han’s voice is doing things to him. It sounds angelic and pure, something that Sehun digs. His dick twitches every time Lu Han says the word ‘God’ because Lord, it’s just too hot for Sehun to handle. He may or may not want Lu Han to call him God.  

“May the blessing of almighty God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit descend upon you and remain with you forever”

“Amen”

Sehun is so glad that the mass finally ends. He gets up as quickly as he can, seeming like he’s heading towards the chancel and making Jongin confused. 

“Sehun, we can go home now...?”

“You go, first. I’ll come later” he says before he steps forward, ready to walk towards Lu Han who is currently smiling and talking to the other churchgoers. Sehun waits for the others to be done talking and honestly, they’re taking way too much time. He’s starting to get annoyed.

The moment comes when their eyes meet. There’s a flicker of recognition in Lu Han’s eyes when he sees Sehun but it diminishes as quickly as it comes. Sehun jeers at that. He takes his steps forward, making his way to Lu Han with a smile on his face. 

“Good morning, Father Lu”

“Good morning. How can I help you, young man?”

Sehun almost laughs at that. One is because Lu Han called him a young man despite their tiny age gap and two is because Lu Han looks so holy and for a second, Sehun was almost convinced that this isn’t the same man whose mouth was wrapped around his cock last night. However, he knows for sure that Lu Han is indeed, that man. He zeroes his gaze in on Lu Han. 

“Was it you?” straightforward and direct to the point, that’s Oh Sehun for you. 

Sighing while looking around to see if anyone is listening to their conversation, Lu Han gives his attention to the man in front of him. The man whose dick was lodged inside his ass last night. He should have known better than to fuck someone who lives in the same town but he was so turned on by the man that he put all of his rational thoughts aside and before he knew it, he was on his back, getting fucked hard by an unknown man. What he didn’t expect is for Sehun to go to church considering how he just went to club the night before. Ironically, Lu Han did the exact damn thing.  

“So?” Sehun raises his eyebrow, waiting for an answer even though he knows that he’s right. The man was Lu Han but he still wants a confirmation, and perhaps, he wants another round because Lu Han being a priest does nothing but only makes his dick gets harder. 

“Father Lu!” someone calls for Lu Han and he thanks the heavens that he gets to escape Sehun and his interrogation. He lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Well, excuse me....?”

“Sehun”

“Yes, Sehun. I would like to stay and talk longer with you but I have something to do. Please, excuse me and thank you for coming. God bless you” he says before he’s about to walk away but Sehun is fast enough to catch Lu Han’s hand and Sehun can’t ignore the fact that his hand seems much larger compared to Lu Han’s. Cute. 

Leaning forward, he jerks Lu Han towards him and with a low but domineering voice, he whispers;

“You can’t run away from me forever, Father Lu. I will make sure to come back again and put my dick in your holy, amazing ass, fuck you until you scream my name like I’m your God and you’ll worship me instead of that fake God of yours. Remember this, Father.” he smirks and walks away, not forgetting to sneakily slip his hand under the cassock and tap Lu Han’s ass which causes the other to hold his breath. 

Lu Han stands there while keeping his eyes on Sehun’s figure that is walking out of the church with his head held high. Lu Han’s dick is slowly hardening because fuck, Oh Sehun and his dirty talk are going to turn him into a hell’s occupant. He’s thankful that the outer cassock is enough to hide his growing bulge. He lets out a deep breath and walks toward the person who called him earlier. His life is going to be one hell of a ride from now on.

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to come back to the church. He won’t wait until Sunday. Besides, he would very much prefer being alone with Lu Han. He’s determined that today is the day that he’s going to have Lu Han, again. The pretty priest has been on his mind so often, he’s intrigued and highly aroused by the thought of the said priest. 

Lu Han hears footsteps coming towards him. He’s currently at the chancel by himself, cleaning the communion table and when he looks behind him to find the owner of the footsteps, he is rather surprised to see that it’s the man that he had a one-night stand with before. Sehun is his name. He looks around to see if there’s anyone around and he sighs, thinking that this time, he has no excuse to avoid Sehun.

The said man reaches the chancel and with a smile, he greets the priest.

“Good afternoon, Father Lu”

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?”

“Drop the act, Father. Where did that slutty, thirsty-for-cock man go?” Sehun simpers when he sees Lu Han’s cheeks colours and the flustered priest’s hand rests on his cassock, straightening it. Lu Han is actually trying to hide his dick that twitches every time he listens to Sehun and his dirty talk. 

“It was a mistake. I would appreciate it if you keep quiet about this matter” 

Sehun scoffs at that before he decides to walk towards Lu Han. For every step that he takes forwards, Lu Han takes one step backwards. However, it doesn’t take long for his back to reach the podium that has been placed at the right side of the chancel. Sehun smiles in satisfaction.

Lu Han’s breathing gets uneven when Sehun’s face gets closer to his. He’s being caged by the younger man who is now looking at him with lustful eyes and Lu Han bites his lower lip to stop himself from succumbing to his desires. Sehun is an attractive man and he knows it. No one will be able to resist him, no one and that means not even Father Lu Han is excluded. 

“Stop it” he demands in a low voice but Sehun is no longer listening to him. Slipping his hand under the cassock and reaching further to rub his hand against Lu Han’s clothed penis, Sehun has a teasing smile on his face when Lu Han accidentally lets out a moan. Lu Han is only wearing a white shirt and a pair of black trousers underneath. 

“Father Lu, I missed fucking you so much. Don’t you miss my dick too, Father?”

When there’s no response from Lu Han, Sehun groans in dissatisfaction and he decides that he has had enough. Lu Han doesn’t quite know what is happening but suddenly, he is being lifted by Sehun and the next thing he knows, he is being thrown over Sehun’s shoulder and he yelps in surprise.

“Put me down” he says while hitting Sehun’s broad behind as hard as he can but honestly, he doubts that Sehun even feels the pain. 

Lu Han is being manhandled by Sehun like a rag doll and when he’s lying on his back on top of something hard, his eyes widen when he realizes that he is being placed by Sehun on the communion table. The table is empty since it has just been cleaned by Lu Han and he was about to arrange the things that are supposed to be put on the table when Sehun entered the church. Knowing that Sehun’s arms are no longer caging him, Lu Han gets up as quickly as he can and he’s about to get down from the table when Sehun holds him sternly and keeps him rooted to the spot. 

“Don’t run away, Father Lu. Let’s do it here, at the altar and let your God watch as you scream my name as I fuck you hard on this communion table” Sehun leans forwards to place a kiss behind Lu Han’s earlobe and Lu Han whimpers weakly when once again, Sehun palms his clothed penis that is slowly coming to life due to Sehun and his sinful hand. 

“No….ah, Sehun not there, I’m sensitive and ah, we can’t do it here” Lu Han shuts his eyes when Sehun nips and sucks on the spot underneath his jawline. Suckling sound can be heard when Sehun sucks harder on his pale skin, leaving red marks all over the expanse of Lu Han’s smooth neck.

“I don’t care, I want to have you here and don’t make me wait because I swear that I’m going to take you on this table whether you want it or not, Father” Sehun speaks in an authoritative voice, making Lu Han slightly shudder at his dominance. It is unfair how easy Sehun can make his dick go hard.

Pulling Lu Han closer to him by the nape of his neck, Sehun closes the distance between them and he kisses the priest softly, half-expecting the other to push him away but he is surprised when he feels Lu Han kissing him back instantly, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck and pulling him in, silently demanding Sehun to open his mouth and let his tongue in which Sehun gladly complies. 

Luhan’s tongue slipping in and playing a passionate dance with Sehun’s as Sehun kisses him hungrily. It was easy and slow before but now Sehun is hungry for more and he sucks on Lu Han’s tongue, exploring his mouth in its entirety with his tongue, leaving nothing untouched. Feeling breathless, he pulls back unwillingly and with his forehead pressed against Lu Han’s, he whispers in a breathy voice;

“You taste like heaven”

Lu Han is about to respond to that but before he can do it, Sehun’s lips are once again all over him and he half-whines because holy shit, he’s losing all of his senses because of Sehun and his wet kisses. 

“Sehun….ah! We don’t have all day if you want to fuck me here. Someone is gonna come later”

Sehun is surprised to know that the priest is actually eager for this and he smirks while bringing his lips closer to Luhan’s ear;

“Why? Can’t wait for the holy water coming out of my dick, Father?”

Lu Han should have taken an offense to that, considering that Sehun is basically making fun his beliefs but the thing is, all of these are only making his dick go harder and impatiently, he discards his cassock, along with his shirt and trousers, and not forgetting his boxers too. Now, lying on the communion table is a naked Lu Han, the pretty priest that Sehun has been very eager to fuck. 

Sehun has never thought that one of his sexual fantasies would ever come true. He has imagined having a church sex but to think that he is not only having sex in church, but he is also fucking a priest makes him feel a rush of warmth move to his abdomen. His dick throbs when he thinks of burying himself inside of Lu Han again but this time, he’s going to fuck him in this sacred place.

“Do you want to do this with your clothes on?” Lu Han inquires with a slightly annoyed voice. Honestly, Sehun is taking too long.

Flicking his tongue, Sehun slowly discards his shirt and his pair of jeans along with his boxers while his eyes remain on Lu Han. Lu Han gulps once Sehun is fully exposed. His eyes rake over his body, marveling over how long and big his dick is and he is silently wondering how much time that God spent in creating Sehun because the younger is truly the very embodiment of perfection. 

Lu Han lets out a moan when Sehun reaches for his cock, his thumb swiping across the slit before he lets their cock heads bump together. The sensation is too much for Lu Han and he moans louder when Sehun rubs his cock on his, each glide over his cock brings so much pleasure and his brain is short-circuited as he is unable to think of anything at the moment.

Sehun continues to rub his cock on Lu Han’s as he leans forward to latch on Lu Han’s nipple, flicking it with his tongue before sucking on it harshly, making Lu Han lose his mind even more. Sehun is the greatest multitasker he has ever known and even when he continues sucking on Lu Han’s nipples, he doesn’t stop rubbing their cocks together. 

“This is too much, ah!” Lu Han covers his face when he comes. The white fluid spilling all over his pale tummy. He gets embarrassed of his breathy moans and the fact the he’s the only one who has come while Sehun’s dick is still standing proudly. Lu Han is fully aware of Sehun’s haughty gaze on him. The church is filled with silence for a moment. 

He uncovers his face when he hears a chuckle and a few seconds after that, he feels something on his tummy. His eyes widen when he sees Sehun swiping a piece of sacramental bread on his cum-stained stomach before he puts it in his mouth. He lets it melt on his tongue while making sure that Lu Han can see it. Sehun makes a gratuitous sound with his tongue once it has dissolved completely and Lu Han’s pale cheeks turn into bright pinkish colour at the erotic sight. Sehun grins boyishly at the flustered priest.

“Fuck, Father. It should be a sin to be a fuckable and adorable person like you”

Sehun walks over to his discarded jeans, slipping his hand into the pocket to search for something. He lets out a “Oh, here it is” when he finally finds it and Lu Han is not even surprised to see Sehun coming back to his side with a lubricant in his hand. 

“You bring that every time you go to church?”

“I was hopeful” he says nonchalantly while he gets in between Lu Han’s legs, admiring the pretty hole in front of him. 

Lu Han diverts his attention to somewhere else and he looks around him only to stop and stare at the statue of Jesus Christ standing not far from where he’s currently lying. He feels dirty and he silently asks for a forgiveness in his head. Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. However, his thought is interrupted when he feels Sehun’s slick finger moving over his entrance. It circles the rim before pressing in and Lu Han gasps when Sehun’s finger is slowly getting inside of him. He’s still quite sensitive from the previous orgasm. 

Sehun’s finger is moving slowly inside of him and he cries out in pleasure when he feels Sehun’s mouth on his inner thighs, sucking on the skin and leaving marks all over it. He can feel himself slowly getting hard again. It doesn’t take long before Sehun adds the second finger, stretching Lu Han’s hole wider.

“Faster, Sehun..ah, ah” he whines and Sehun gladly complies, sliding his fingers in and out of Lu Han at a faster pace. 

“Open up for me, Father” Sehun says before he adds the third finger, knuckles deep and Lu Han grips on the table as he feels so much pleasure that makes him want to sob because it feels good, too good and Sehun’s sinful fingers are making him weak and he wants nothing more than just to be fucked by Sehun and have his ass filled with his cum. 

“Enough. Sehun, I’m ready” 

Sehun smirks and he takes his fingers out of Lu Han’s hole, causing the priest to whine at the emptiness.

“Ready for what, Father?”

Lu Han lets out a grunt;

“Just, fuck me alr -”

Lu Han is unable to finish his sentence as it happens so quickly. Suddenly, his legs are lifted up onto Sehun’s shoulders and he moans loudly when he feels the fat head of Sehun’s cock slowly popping inside of him. Easing himself more into the other, Sehun licks his lips when he hears Lu Han moaning and his dick gets harder, throbbing painfully when Lu Han breathingly saying ;

“Oh….oh, Sehun you’re so big……ah, God fuck me”

He waits for a few minutes so Lu Han can adjust and after gauging the priest’s reaction, he moves his hips back slowly before he abruptly thrusts back forwards, causing Lu Han to yelp at the sudden movement. 

“God, Father you feel so tight. It feels like heaven in between your legs” Sehun groans and he resumes pounding into Lu Han, keeping his eyes on Lu Han who whimpers and moans with each thrust. 

Pleasure mounting, Lu Han puts his hands on Sehun’s chest as he repeatedly gets fucked hard. He sobs when Sehun’s cock hits his prostate perfectly. Sehun’s thrusts are powerful, hard and deep and with every thrust, Lu Han is forcefully pushed down onto the cock that is pistoning in and out of his hole fastly.

It’s filthy. The entire church is filled with the sounds of sweaty, wet skin slapping every time Sehun is balls deep inside of Lu Han. Lu Han is over the edge of the table and he lets his eyes roll back in his head as his sweet spot is being jabbed over and over again. When he opens his eyes properly and he looks up, he sees the statue of Jesus Christ looking down on him and instead of feeling disgusted at himself, he feels unbelievably aroused. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. I could fuck you forever, Father”

Grunting as Lu Han’s warm and wet insides clenching on his dick unforgivably, Sehun grips Lu Han’s waist, digging his fingers in as he ruts into Lu Han at a faster speed. 

“Tell me Father, do you like being fucked in front of Jesus and your God? Do you want my dick inside of you while you pray to your God and your hand is holding on a cross? Fuck, Father maybe I should fuck your hole with that holy cross next time and watch as your tight insides clench on it just like how you clench on my dick right now. Father Lu, your ass is holy, fuck it feels so good” Sehun leans over and initiates a harsh kiss, making Lu Han moan weakly against his lips. He sucks on Lu Han’s tongue, greedily exploring the warm cavern while his cock is shoving in and out of Lu Han’s hole non stop. 

“Nggghhh…Sehun, ah not so fast, you’re driving me crazy ah”

Lu Han can’t move at all, he can only rest his hands on Sehun’s chest, moaning loudly in pleasure as he is getting fucked hard and deep at an inhumanely fast speed. He is completely immersed in the fucking, chanting Sehun’s name over and over again.

Sehun smirks, feeling prideful that Lu Han is under his mercy and bends forwards to whisper in Lu Han’s ear;

“If you chant my name repeatedly like that, does it make me your God now, Father?”

Lu Han’s head is thrown back and he can feel his body going boneless as Sehun rolls his hips, his balls kissing Lu Han’s ass cheeks every time he drives into him. 

“You’re my God, Sehun-ah, fuck you’re my God” 

Sehun grins in satisfaction as he begins pounding wildly and viciously, his length pushing against Lu Han’s spot punishingly. Lu Han loses his mind at the sensation, the only thing he can think of is the feeling of Sehun’s massive cock sliding in and out of him, rubbing against his insides deliciously.

Lu Han cries out helplessly as he grips on the table, desperately looking for some grounding and he can feel that he’s on the verge of reaching his orgasm. When Sehun leans down and kisses him hotly, Lu Han orgasms without even having his cock touched and he practically sobs when he comes hard all over his belly. 

Sehun grunts when he feels Lu Han clenching on his member and it takes the younger a few more thrusts before he cums, groaning animalistically as he fills Lu Han’s hole with his warm juices. Lu Han whines in over sensitivity when Sehun keeps thrusting into him lazily, riding out the last of his high. He places soft and wet kisses all over Lu Han’s neck before he leans up and kisses him on the lips, his tongue skates along Lu Han’s lower lip as he sucks on it gently. 

Unwillingly, Sehun pulls out of Lu Han slowly and he can hear the squelching sound of his shaft slipping out of Lu Han’s hole. Lu Han lies there, feeling sore and he keeps his eyes on Sehun as the younger man licks some of Lu Han’s cum on his stomach, his tongue moves sensually against Lu Han’s skin.

“Was that good, Father?” Sehun asks with a smirk as he looms over Lu Han in all his naked glory.

Lu Han gets up with much difficulty, his ass stinging as he sits on the edge of table and he whimpers weakly when he feels Sehun’s white fluid slipping out of his hole. He looks over at Sehun to see the man’s eyes darken with lust and he grins before he swipes the remaining of Sehun’s cum with his finger. Locking eyes with Sehun, he brings his finger to his mouth as he licks on it seductively, moaning at how Sehun’s cum feels tasty on his tongue.

“Fuck” Sehun mutters in a low voice.

Lu Han lets out a long, satisfied “mmmmm” before he looks up at Sehun and says something that instantly makes Sehun hard again.

“Your cum is even better than holy water, Sehun-ah. Maybe next time we should pour holy water on your dick before you fuck me hard and bless my ass with your holy dick while I recite bible verses. How does that sound like, hmm?”


End file.
